Love Boat!
by Shamanic Elf
Summary: A BachelorBachelorette show with characters from different animes! It is completed! I really hope you enjoi it. It has characters from: Gravitation, Shaman King, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Witch Hunter Robin! PLEASE R&R! It's greatly appreciated!


*Starring* BACHELORETTES Anna- Shaman King. Sakura Kinomoto- Card Captor Sakura Robin- Witch Hunter Robin  
  
BACHELORS Shuichi Shindou- Gravitation  
  
HOST Enelya Sindanarie (AKA ME!)  
  
*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of these characters except for the host, of course! ^_^ But yeah, I'm sure you know all this stuff...  
  
Enelya: Hi and welcome everybody to Loooooove Boat! On today's show, we feature characters, each from a different anime! I'm sure you are familiar to most! On my left, let me introduce Bachelorette number 1! She's mean, she's bossy, she's none other than Anna from Shaman King!  
  
*audience applause* Yaay!  
  
Enelya: And now for Bachelorette number 2! She is the definition of cute! Her everyday schedule consists of saving the world from magic cards that do no good. Here we have Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura!!  
  
*audience applause* Yaay!  
  
Enelya: And last, but not least, we have Bachelorette number 3! She's tall and dark. Her everyday wardrobe of black, shouldn't throw you off guard! Her fiery touch will leave you just wanting more...Heeerre's Robin from Witch Hunter Robin!!  
  
*audience applause* Yaay!  
  
Enelya: And now the moment you've all been waiting for! The Bachelor!!  
  
*girls in audience screams!!* WHOOT!  
  
Enelya: Here's Shuichi Shindou from none other than Gravitation!  
  
*audience applause* Yaay! *Shuichi steps out onto the stage and sits in a chair next to the divided wall separating him from the Bachelorettes*  
  
Enelya: How are you today Shuichi?  
  
Shuichi: Uuhh, a little nervous I guess a bit anxious. But besides that, I'm quite dandy!  
  
Enelya: Terrific! But don't be nervous, we have three nice young ladies here that shouldn't scare you too bad! ^_^  
  
Shuichi: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I just heard you say ladies, yes?  
  
*Enelya nod*  
  
Shuichi: What? But...I signed up for the gay special! I'm not into girls, well I mean their nice friends, but...  
  
Enelya: Anyways along with the show! But first a word from our sponsors!  
  
*Enelya quickly runs up to him and whispers in his ear*  
  
Enelya: Well, we ran out of straight guys, we didn't think you'd mind! Just play it straight while we're on air!! I mean, you don't have to marry the girl or anything!  
  
Shuichi: Uuuhh....aww man. How do I get myself into these messes?  
  
*commercial ends*  
  
Enelya: And we're back! Now Shuichi, when you're ready!  
  
Shuichi: *heavy breath* Bachelorette 1, what is your favorite color, and why?  
  
Anna: Um, well I guess I would have to say Red. I think it reflects my personality well. I'm stronger than I look.  
  
Shuichi: Same for you Bachelorette 2.  
  
Sakura: Um, well, I really like white and pink! I can't really decide. Why? Umm, well I guess because they are both bright and happy, and I like bright and happy things! *^_^*  
  
Shuichi: And 3?  
  
Robin: Black. I like black. It's a simple color. Not too overrated.  
  
Shuichi: Wow, ok then. Now that I got a little better understanding of you guys, let me ask Bachelorette 3, what do you do for a living?  
  
Robin: I hunt witches.  
  
Shuichi: Wow...that's...that's interesting...Bachelorette 1?  
  
Anna: I am a spirit medium. I also train shamans in my spare time.  
  
Shuichi: Oh jeez... Um Bachelorette 2, if you were a superhero, what powers would you have and why?  
  
Sakura: Well, um...*giggle* I already am one!  
  
Shuichi: Oh? Well then the same question, just not hypothetical.  
  
Sakura: I hunt down these magical cards, the Clow cards, and I capture and seal them into a card form before they can do any mass damage to the world!  
  
Shuichi: Well that certainly is...different. Bachelorette 1, if I asked you on a date, where would you want me to take you a why?  
  
Anna: I would want to go the gym. I'm sure you got a few pounds you could do without. Then we could do a 30 mile run along with some push-ups, sit- ups, pull-ups, bench pressing-  
  
Shuichi: Wow! That's enough! *cuts her off*  
  
Anna: EXCUSE ME I WAS STILL TALKING!  
  
Shuichi: ...  
  
Anna: Anyways, bench pressing, and squatting, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,...  
  
Enelya: And now for our break!  
  
*commercial*  
  
Enelya: *phew*  
  
Shuichi: Oh man, this totally sucks!  
  
Enelya: Oh quit your whining! It'll all be over soon! ^_^  
  
Shuichi: You're not the one who has to choose between with these psychos!  
  
Enelya: *sigh* I've been through worse honey!  
  
Shuichi: I give up.  
  
*commercial ends*  
  
Enelya: And we're back! Shuichi still has a couple more questions, and then he'll choose which one he takes out on a date! Shuichi, ready when you are! ^_^  
  
Shuichi: *groans* Um, Bachelorette 3, If you could go anywhere for vacation, where would it be?  
  
Robin: Somewhere quiet, a scarcely populated place. I've always wanted to visit Antarctica, most likely there.  
  
Shuichi: That's cool! Where would you like to go, Bachelorette 2?  
  
Sakura: Anywhere that is bright and full of sunshine with lots of people! England, or France! Somewhere in Europe let's just say!  
  
Shuichi: Oh my god! A normal answer! *anime drop!*  
  
Sakura: *giggle*  
  
Shuichi: Ok, I think I've made my decision. The woman I would be delighted to take out on a date is................  
  
*drum roll* *Shuichi looks over at Enelya*  
  
Enelya: Oh! Sorry! ^_^;; *puts the snare down*  
  
Shuichi: Bachelorette 3, would you like to join me for dinner?  
  
Robin: I would love too.  
  
Sakura: I didn't win!!! *cries*  
  
Anna: Oh quit your crying, you cry baby! Drop down and give me 20! No, 30!!!  
  
Sakura: WAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Enelya: ^_^;; And this concludes another episode of Loooooove Boat! Chau!  
  
*music plays*  
  
Enelya: Ok, ok, I got bored. Lol! Did you like it?? ^_^; I hope you did! Please review and give me some tips or something, I dunno... ^_^ lol, but yeah...  
  
Shuichi: I swear, how could you do that to poor little me? Sticking me with those freaks, its bad enough they're girls! Enelya: Oh, quit your bitching! ^_^ you know you had fun!  
  
Shuichi: ...  
  
Enelya: So, how was your date with Robin, anyways? You never told me about it...  
  
Shuichi: Do you really want to know?  
  
Enelya: Teehee!  
  
Shuichi: Oh man, well I took her out ice skating, and well...that lasted maybe 10 minutes...  
  
Enelya: Why??  
  
Shuichi: Remember how she said she was a Witch Hunter? Well...she kinda had a mission.  
  
Enelya: Aww, poor Shuichi-kun!!  
  
Shuichi: Nooo I was glad! I got to go over to Yuki's house! *^_^* He made me soup!  
  
Enelya: -_- You silly goose...but anyways, yea please review! ^_^ SANKYUU!! 


End file.
